Stolen
by CanYouspellLoki'd
Summary: He was ethereal… His state of mind always hung on a delicate string, just waiting to get snipped. Too many people had toyed with him, desecrated him, and humiliated him. ONE-SHOT. Slash Thor/Loki. ThunderFrost. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Catch the last weekend of the last week:

**Warning: Slight Violence, Slash, Out of character-ness(?)**

**This was just bouncing in my mind. No, I haven't abandoned "Tricks" I just needed something else to work on to ease and to un-clutter of my mind. The title's from the song "Stolen by Dashboard Confessions." If you haven't heard it, it's a beautiful song that somewhat inspired this.**

**I apologize in advance for any mistakes, that went un-noticed. Pshh, all of my stuff is unbeta'd.**

**Enjoy~! Please feel free to favorite, but a review would be nice. **

* * *

A tempting creature was he.

He had long black tresses of hair, which cascaded down to his shoulders, the edges of those very locks, which stuck up at the end, much like the curving of a wave. His skin was porcelain white, which was a stark contrast to his raven black hair. He had a very regal face, with high cheek bones and Lips, thinly shaped, but, they were plump nonetheless… they were colored a lovely pink, a pale one at that. His hands were slender, long, and his finger nails painted black. He was beautiful… He was ethereal…

His state of mind always hung on a delicate string, just waiting to get snipped. Too many people had toyed with him, desecrated him, and humiliated him.

He sat before Thor, a gentle smile playing on his lips.

Sometimes Thor found flashes of the brother he once had. But, they were and would be nothing more than flashes.

"Do you miss me?"

"Yes."

_Always; all the time, every second of the day, every breath I take._

Loki smiled content with the answer. His wrists were bound in shackles, chaining him to the very chair he sat in.

"Would you miss me if were gone forever?"

_I can't live without you._

"Tell me? The title you hold, it is now an empty one… correct?"

_He knew Thor all too well._

"Why does this matter to you?"

_Why are you able to get under my skin? As if you were a part of my mind._

"I wish to know. I chose to dine with you and only you… after all it is the last time, I will be dining with anyone."

Loki was to be executed, all for his crimes against Asgard.

_But, the room is so quiet._

Loki hated the silence, if he really were to spend the last of his hours; he wanted to carry his voice with him, in his memory.

"I will miss you."

Thor's attention turned to Loki, who had tears forming in his eyes.

"Loki... I cannot allow this to happen-"

"You can not stop it! Do you know what happens if you do this? I won't drag you down with me." Loki whispered, fiercely. Thor was taken back, but merely casted his gaze, elsewhere.

"I love you, brother." He admitted, sadness mutilating his handsome features.

Loki smiled sadly.

"I love you, too."

Thor stood up from his chair, walking towards Loki's seat. Loki eyed him warily, but did nothing. His richly colored eyes of emerald fluttered closed, after turning his head to see Thor leaning in closely. Their lips met gently, moving with rhythm of their beating hearts. Thor's hand, delicately tracing over his cheek, feeling the porcelain white skin, which was now flushed a light pink.

Thor escalated the kiss; when his tongue traced over Loki's bottom lip, asking for permission that Loki would always willingly give. Loki felt that the taste of Thor would always be sweeter than anything he probably could have. It reminded Loki of all those stolen moments, in the dark, in each others bed chambers, where they would lie kissing, touching, making love, or even just cuddling.

Once their kiss would break, Loki knew Thor would try and distance himself.

Loki would attempt the same; it never worked for either of them.

But, all too soon it happened.

Before, Loki even knew what hit him, he was sobbing. Those sobs which were heartbroken, soul crushing sobs, which flowed from his lips, his eyes pouring tears, like the first rain of spring; mild at first, until he ultimately lost it.

"Are you afraid of dying?"

Loki looked up to see tears falling down Thor's cheeks and outside he heard the distant pounding of rain.

"I am afraid of never seeing you again."

"We are bound by fate. I will see you again, soon."

"How…?"

"We will meet in Valhalla."

Loki gave him teary-eyed smile.

"Stay with me?"

"I will, until the end." Thor reassured him, planting a gentle kiss upon his forehead.

* * *

Thor held Loki's hand, as they were led into the grand halls of Asgard. A crowd stood there waiting, when they saw the dark haired trickster, they shouted various insults and even attempted to throw rocks at him.

Thor gave them an icy glare, and thunder boomed overhead as warning.

He knew, when they reached the end of the hall, of Loki's life… he would lose his sanity. It would crumble like his brother's, after being abandoned to a cell with only tortures to greet him. Loki began to get a distant look in his eyes, reminding Thor of the madness and chaos that dwelled deep in his brother's mind.

"If I die, Thor... Give Sleipnir apples, and make sure he knows that I loved him." He mumbled, Thor nodded, while gently stroking Loki's hand with his thumb. "But, I love you more." He said, completely somber. Thor gave him a gentle kiss, not caring at the stares and cries of outrage they received.

* * *

"For his crimes against Asgard-"

Thor drowned out the sound of Odin talking. He was lost in the thought of his precious Loki, who stood alone. Their eyes met; green and blue, like the sky and ground, always close and always far, right before the axe flew down and severed Loki's head right from his body.

Vomit covered the floor, expelled from Thor's own mouth. He had seen many deaths, caused quite a few. But he had never lost his lunch like that, until the fact of the matter hit him, like a blow to the stomach.

He was breathless.

His Brother was gone.

But, something was wrong… Loki's body began to flicker, before disappearing in a green light. Everyone shouted in anger and disappointment.

Loki was alive.

* * *

Loki escaped Asgard, flitting through the spaces where travel was easily done by a master of magic.

"I promise to return for you, Thor." He whispered, quietly to himself as he reached Midgard. As much as he'd love to cause mischief, it seemed pointless.

He simply wanted his brother.

Thor once told him, "Love is like air, you can't see it, smell it, taste it, or even hear it. But if you are lucky, you can feel it."

Loki most definitely felt it.

He felt it on the smile that curled about his lips, the beating of his heart, the blood pulsing through his veins, and the warmth that seem to engulfed his body, a invisible glow that radiated brightly.

* * *

"How is he?" Thor asked, while Heimdall simply chuckled.

"You wish to know…? He waits for you in Midgard… he talks about how deep is love is for you. He waits endlessly."

A smiled curled about Thor's lips. He felt a glow, a gentle fire starting in his heart. He would not let Loki go so easily; because, Loki had stolen from him.

He had stolen his heart.


	2. The best one of the best ones::

**Warning: Angst, kissing scenes, sexual references, SLASH, unbeta'd writing, etc.**

**Back due to demand~!**

* * *

Thor would be damned; if he said he didn't spend every waking second searching for his brother on Midgard. As ridiculous as it sounds, Loki, being a master of disguise, could literally be anyone or any_thing_ and Thor was incapable of knowing who he was.

_Look for his eyes._

One thing that never changed was Loki's eyes, the lovely pale emerald color, with small flecks of turquoise. Whatever form he may assume, Loki would still have the same eyes.

_It's not much, but, it's a start._

* * *

Loki quietly slipped into what was referred to by the mortals, as a café. He had already pick-pocketed about seven different people in the crowd- Seven _rich looking _people.

Guess that made him Robin Hood, steal from the rich and give to the poor…

Except, he hated archery, arrows, and bows and …

And that Hawk eye, of the Avengers.

And he was keeping that money for himself. He just needed a hotel room, and he would _n_ever admit this, but he was starving completely. All he wanted was some of those dark liquids that came in a Styrofoam cup, as well as what those Midgardians called a "cookie."

He murmured a soft incantation under his breath, a black hoodie appeared on his body, the hood covering his face, because the very last thing he needed was to be recognized.

* * *

So far, Thor had managed to freak out about twelve different mortals.

He was most unsuccessful in finding Loki, which made him question himself…

_Did Loki even want to be found? If not, was everything simply a rouse to avoid further punishment?_

* * *

As useless as these Midgardians could be, they made some damn good cookies. Loki chewed, almost thoughtfully upon it, practically _moaning _in delight, when he found a chocolate chip.

Oh, Asgard had made him go almost too long without food, a Loki had been apprehensive when it came to eating for fear of it being poisoned. Especially if that poison came from a certain dripping snake.

Loki had curiously conjured up his future as a child, in that manner of thinking that could be branded as almost idiotic. What he saw, however, haunted him in his darkest moments, in his dreams, when he was at his weakest.

_And every time the bowl fills…_

_His devoted lady must stop and pour out the venom, leaving Loki vulnerable. _

Loki swallowed hard as he closed his eyes, lying on the bed at a rather cheap motel. He steadied his breathing and pulled the covers about him, the promise of sleep, much too tempting to pass up.

* * *

Loki had been asleep for nearly two hours, when he heard it.

A clap of thunder had sounded outside.

Then he _felt_ it, a warm presence as it leaned over him, and a pressure at his lips.

So, Thor had found him.

Loki pressed his lips eagerly against Thor's, weaving his hands into golden locks of hair. Thor groaned, as Loki tugged at it lightly. When, the pair had broken apart, Loki's lips were wet, and already slightly bruised.

"H-How did you-"

"I followed any reports of odd occurrences. It intrigued me to see that nearly twenty people had money stolen-"

"I believe it was borrowed without permission."

"_Stolen_-"

"I said borrowed, Thor. Say it with me, borrowed."

Thor sighed, while Loki gave him a smile. "Sleep with me?" He asked, gently. Thor's armor disappeared, leaving him in only a tunic and black leather pants. Loki licked his lips.

"An apple's vibrant temptation is nothing in comparison with your own."Loki whispered, huskily. His eyes were roaming over Thor's body, and settling on his crotch, before on his face, again.

"Not tonight, Loki-"

_Even though, I want you right now._

"Please, Thor-"

"You need your rest, Loki."

_I won't be able to control myself, if he continues that pouting._

"Damn."

* * *

But, Loki as always, never listened.

After insisting over and over, Thor gave in.

Who was he to deny his precious Loki?

Loki was his, and the marks that covered his pale smooth body were complete and utter proof.

* * *

"I'm not returning with you to Asgard…"Loki whispered, after the fifth night of them laying together and staying together.

"I understand."

Thor did, however it didn't stop his heart panging with guilt.

"It isn't… It isn't your fault, Thor. Don't blame yourself."

"Were you really responsible for your actions? When, you attempted to take this planet for your own."

Loki eyed him, almost warily.

"What does it matter-"

"Loki, your eyes were blue, then. I know you to have green ones. I've looked into your eyes for years; I know them better than anything else."

Those very eyes filled with tears, and Loki's cheeks flushed. He placed his hand upon Thor's cheek, his lips capturing Thor's in a tender kiss, which the blond returned softly. "I love you, Thor. Never doubt it, please. You're all I have and all I want."Loki whispered as a tear escaped him, Thor gently brushed it away.

Loki recalled briefly, when he _hated_ Thor. But, as his punishment droned on and on, he realized something.

The opposite of love was not hate, but indifference. Hate was emotion born of passion, much like love, meaning he still felt for Thor. If Thor had died, he would felt pain no matter what. For as misguided as he was, Loki knew deep down, his love for Thor would always be there.

* * *

"_What was it on earth that made you so soft? It wasn't that woman was it?"_

_The expression upon Thor's face was caught between forlorn, guilty, and as well angry._

"_Oh… it was? Well, maybe after I'm done with you, I'll pay her a little visit."_

* * *

_Why have you grown silent?_

Thor ached to ask that question, but Loki was quite broken from his time in Asgard. He was tortured to the brink of insanity and death constantly, and he bore many of the scars from a particularly nasty interrogation, that left him with three broken ribs, a broken wrist, two fractured fingers, bruises all over his body and a dislocated shoulder.

Loki sometimes slipped into periods of time, where the only thing he'd do was either breathe and blink, lost in waves of insanity that lapped at the shores of his mind.

"Thor…?"

_Why do you seem so skittish?_

"Do you truly love me?"

_I couldn't, not love you, if I tried._

"Loki, of course. Why do you ask?"

_**Because, I am afraid of losing you.**_

It took Loki a heart to realize he had said it aloud.

Thor pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Loki, I have loved you for a thousand years. And I'll love you for a thousand more."

* * *

They stood in central park.

Thor was leaving.

"You will convince father to allow me to stay on Midgard? Will you ask of him to join me as well-"

Thor chuckled, heartily.

"When the time comes for me to rule, Loki, I'd like you to be by my side."

Loki paused, as he realized what Thor was saying. A deep red blush spread across his pale cheeks, Thor smiled, find the pleasant blush, which he loved causing, endearing.

"Y-You mean? B-but, T-Thor! You need a _woman_, an Asgardian, certainly not a Jotun-"

"A Jotun of royal blood; Loki, why would I want a woman, when I could have you…? You are all I want."Thor whispered, leaning in closely, before pressing his lips to Loki's.

"Thor…b-but, you need an h-h-heir-"Loki began; but his words were lost as Thor's lips ghosted over his, and he kissed back with a heated passion. Thor's hands had strayed to Loki's waist, and he pulled Loki flush against his body, earning him a soft moan as the raven-haired beauty wrapped his arms around Thor's neck.

When the two broke apart, they stayed like that, locked in an embrace that could and would never break, even if the two were to move away from one another. All those memories, where Thor had found his love for him to be almost unsavory and attempted to push Loki away, bruising and scarring the heart of the trickster, causing him to do the very same.

But, they were both done with that, it had led to the destruction of the Bifrost, the ever crumbling of Loki's sanity, Loki becoming a marked man, a price on his head, in both Midgard and Asgard.

"I promise you I will return."

Now instead of pushing each other away, testing each other, to see who would break first and how far would attempt one go when pushed to the brink by the other. They were pulling each other towards the other, clinging tightly and never letting go.

Thor was the sun, golden, beloved, popular and the center of Loki's universe. Loki was the moon, mysterious, had an effect on people, seducing them merely with words, enchanting, magical, alluring, and whose true nature was shown to few.

Loki was the ground, sturdy, yet unstable at times, tough, but easily wore down, captive, walked upon by everyone, and like it he had many layers. Thor was the sky, high above others, gentle, yet strong, untamable, hard to reach, but you could always pretend; Green and Blue, Sky and Ground, so close, yet so far.

The Sky must have been falling and the Ground must have been rising to meet it, restrictions gone, because they needed each other. Loki needed Thor and Thor needed Loki. Everywhere Loki ended, Thor began, everywhere Thor ended, and Loki began.

They were each other's best friends, worst enemies, beginnings and ends. Thor was Loki's everything, and Thor felt the same.

"I promise to you I will return."

_Don't cry, Loki. He __**will**__ return to you, he has to._

"I-I know." Loki said; his voice trembling as a few tears escaped him. Thor frowned softly, before gently wiping them from his eyes, using a calloused thumb. Loki gave him a bleary eyed smile, as Thor rested his hand upon Loki's cheek, Loki gently nuzzled his hand.

"I love you." Loki said, sincerely. Thor gave him a wide smile and gently pulled his hand away after a few moments.

"I love you, too." Thor replied, almost painfully as he began to turn away.

Loki tried his best not lose it, because he knew in his heart Thor would return. If he was sure of one thing, then that would be it.

It was a glowing feeling that had never left him, ever since the moment he realized he was in love with Thor, when they had been younger. The glow sat in his heart, caused butterflies in his stomach, his heart to beat, and etched a smile across his face.

* * *

_Loki was a child on the verge of becoming an adolescent, was staring intently at Thor, who glanced at him, looking at him with curiosity._

"_What is it, Brother?" Thor asked quietly._

"_N-Nothing… I simply wished to know if you'd like to go playing in the garden with me. Unless, you feel you're too old to do so-"_

"_I'll never be too old to play with you, Loki. Besides, you're my best friend-"_

"_What of Sif and the others?" Loki asked, timidly, his eyes were large with innocence and youth._

"_They are nice company. But, they are __**not**__ you."Thor said, with a bit of smile, grabbing Loki's hand, before leading him out of their bedchambers and to the garden, where the pair played for hours, only coming in for dinner, before bathing and going to bed._

_Thor had his arms wrapped around Loki's waist, Loki did the same, their faces so close Loki could feel Thor's breath upon his face._

"_I love you, Loki."_

_Loki gave him a soft sheepish smile._

"_I love you, too, Thor."_

_Soon, the pair fell asleep._

* * *

_Loki was right around the age of man-hood, he had year to wait. He and Thor sat in Loki's bed chambers, Thor held a cup filled to the brim with ale._

"_W-Wait… You have never bedded a maiden, before Loki?" Thor said, as he took another sip of his ale, Loki rolled his eyes._

"_I haven't exactly had the desire to."_

_Thor paused, setting his drink down, and looked Loki into the eyes._

"_Do you prefer men?"_

_Loki's face flushed, and bit his lip._

"_It's nothing to be ashamed of, Brother. I don't think it matters."Thor said, shrugging and Loki's eyebrows raised and his eyes were wide in surprise._

"_I-I never been with a man, either. I just never really had the opportunity. "_

"_Loki, I hardly believe that. A prince like yourself, I would have thought you bedded half of Asgard-"_

"_B-Brother, Don't speak of such things!" Loki said, his cheeks flushing brighter, while Thor simply laughed._

"_I meant no disrespect. I just can't see why such a thing hasn't happened to you. I mean, Loki… you truly are a tempting creature. Look at yourself! You are… divine."Thor said; trailing off as his eyes roamed over his brother's slender frame. He was clad in a simple white tunic, a brown leather vest, black leather pants, and boots._

_Loki sighed. "I believe you've had too much to drink, considering you are undressing me with your eyes, discussing my sex life, and of course are finding me attractive." He said, shaking his head almost disapprovingly. Thor stood up and grabbed at Loki's arms, pulling him closer, before whispering into his ear. "See that drink on the table? It would be my first of the night."_

_Thor had a feral grin upon his face, wrapping one arm about the raven haired beauty's slender waist, pulling him impossibly close. His other hand was tilting Loki's chin up to look at him, brushing his fingertips against Loki's bottom lip, which was trembling apprehensively. His hand gently skimmed over Loki's pale throat, watching, enthralled at how his Adam's apple moved in the slightest, when he swallowed thickly. It skimmed over his chest, before wrapping around his waist, joining the other._

"_T-Thor…"Loki whispered at loss for words, when Thor leaned in closer. Loki's eyes widened as he felt as his lips were gently pressed against with slight pressure. Loki found himself melting into the kiss, he returned it with fever, a fever of passion. Thor's tongue lapped gently at Loki's bottom lip, causing the younger to gasp, and Thor seized the opportunity to slid his tongue into Loki's mouth, exploring the warm, wet cavern._

_When the two finally broke apart, Loki stared at Thor in disbelief, specifically when Thor whispered "I Love you. You are mine, Loki. Do you understand? You will be mine and mine alone."_

_Loki shivered and gave Thor a lusty stare, almost daring him with his eyes._

"_Prove it."Loki whispered, sdeuctively, caressing every syllable of both words._

Loki stood at the edge of a pond in central park, watching the ducks and fish swimming about.

He felt a gentle breeze, that practically caressed his face and a fond smile grew upon his face as he looked up.

"I am waiting, Thor… Endlessly, if need be." He said, softly.

Their love, like any love, was like air.

You could only feel it, if you were lucky enough.

Even across the distance of several realms, miles, days, hours, and minutes…

Loki could still feel it.

* * *

**The End. (For real, this time.)**

* * *

**I Hope you all liked it. I worked quite hard on it.**

**Please review, it helps me know what I'm doing wrong or right. And I really would appreciate it.**

**Thank you for reading~!**


End file.
